CLEARLY
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Ésta es una remake a partir del episodio 07 de StrikerS! Tensa por la presión, Lanster toma distancia de su compañera y se queda como siempre estuvo, sola. SUBATEA REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


+CLEARLY+

_**-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-**_

_Y desde que fallé, empezé a decirte cosas así, cada vez que venías e intentabas consolarme._

_Tú no podías solucionar nada, no con esa actitud que tenías y que tantas veces me hizo dudar._

_En derrochar mis habilidades e intentar estar a tu altura, a rebajarme contigo y esperarte._

_**A ESPERAR QUE TÚ, FUESES TAN FUERTE COMO YO...**_

_Y ahora, estaba siendo débil, al fallar en cada práctica y siquiera poder ayudar._

_Ni uno de mis disparos daba en el blanco y siempre me exigía de noche, con los resultados que al otro día no se veían._

_Y por eso, ese día de la batalla simulada..._

_**-¿Mi entrenamiento, hasta ahora, ha estado tan equivocado?-**_

_Y apenas dijo eso, dolida como defraudada..._

_Liberé el ataque que pretendí hacerle, alejandome de ella y de ti._

_Y me quedé, llorosa y alejada, del mal que le hice y de lo poco que la escuché._

_De lo poco que le hice caso y de lo mucho que actué por mi cuenta, para lastimarla._

_**PARA VENCERLA DE VERDAD...**_

_**-¡YO... YA NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE! ¡YO YA NO QUIERO PERDER NADA! ¡POR ESO... QUIERO HACERME MÁS FUERTE!-**_

_Y apenas dije eso, saltandome lágrimas en el aire..._

_Me disparó, sin emoción y sin dudas, para que aprendiese a estarme callada._

_Y quedé derrumbada, en una caída y con tu voz gritando mi nombre, provocandote tristeza._

_Y desde ese día, desde ese gran error..._

_Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, no volví a ser la misma, ni con ella ni contigo._

_Inventé excusas, sólo frente a Fate-san, a quien le expliqué lo que tenía en mente._

_**IRME DE ESTE LUGAR...**_

_Y ella, se ofreció a cubrirme, a inventar excusas frente a Nanoha-san y las demás._

_Pero, a ti..._

_**NO PODÍA ENGAÑARTE...**_

_**-¿Qué sucede, Tea?-me cuestionaste, al no verme salir de la cama-¿Por qué estás faltando a las prácticas?-**_

_**-¿Podrías callarte un poco?-cambié de tema-Quiero pensar...-**_

_**-¿En la próxima excusa que le dirás a Nanoha-san?-me descubriste y yo me estremecí**_

_**-¿Eh?-caí, instantanea**_

_**-Sé y Fate-san te está cubriendo...-y tal vez, fue casualidad-Hasta que puedas arreglar las cosas con Nanoha-san...-**_

_**-Yo... no voy a arreglar nada...-susurré**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Me iré de aquí...-te confesé-Apenas pueda...-**_

_**-¡Demo, Tea!-intentaste detenerme-¿Y tu sueño?-**_

_**-¡CÁLLATE!-grité, oculta entre las sábanas-**__**¡¿TE CREES QUE ESTO ES FÁCIL PARA MÍ?!-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-¡DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS!-gruñí, para espantarte-¡ESTARÍA MEJOR SIN TI!-**_

_Y apenas eso salió de mi boca, supe y me había pasado de la raya, que exageré y dije cosas que en realidad no quería._

_Tanto que hasta te fuiste, lagrimeando mis cosas y lo que yo no podía darte, el mismo sentimiento que tú._

_Y seguro no llegaste a pensar, que todo esto había sido un error, que desde el principio no tuvo sentido alguno._

_**EL HECHO DE QUE YO FUERA TU COMPAÑERA...**_

_Y más aún, que depositases tu confianza en mí, hasta el extremo de compartirme tus sueños._

_Y ahora, todo se había ido por la borda, esa por la que yo te tiré y tú te hundiste._

_Y nada podía arreglar el mar que se colaba por mis ojos, frío y escaso, apagando mis opacos diamantes._

_En una distinta ocasión, hubiese dicho muchas otras cosas, que llorar no serviría de nada y eso no te traería de vuelta._

_Pero, esa vez..._

_**NO QUERÍA QUE REGRESASES...**_

_No podía permanecer en este lugar, desperdiciando el tiempo, pero tampoco..._

_Podía despedirme de ti, con secas y gastadas palabras, que seguramente no serían mías._

_Siempre me quedaba muda cuando te veía el rostro y en la despedida sería igual, de alguna manera esto era lo correcto._

_Dado quedaríamos así, tú por un lado y yo por el otro, con rencor y desprecio entre medio._

_Y por eso, por lo que me habías visto sentir..._

_No me buscarías, para pedirme disculpas y comenzar de nuevo, jamás quisiste ser una carga para mí._

_Y aunque mi pecho doliese, sabía y sola estaba mejor, que a tu lado jamás llegaría a nada y sólo estorbarías en mi camino._

_**TAL COMO LO HABÍAS HECHO, HASTA AHORA...**_

_Tanto hiciste que me apartaste de mi camino, con palabras y gestos bonitos._

_Tanto hiciste que dejé atrás lo que quería, lo que quería cumplir por él y tan sólo por él._

_Tanto hiciste que llegué a olvidar quién era, esta yo que se creía ruda y seca._

_Como si nadie pudiese interponerse en mi camino y estropearlo todo, con tan sólo un paso._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Tú me lo arruinaste todo, de una manera que hasta me gustó, esa por la que me dejé influenciar._

_Aunque jamás compartí tus alegrías y jamás fui tu complice, en tantas tonterías se te cruzasen por la cabeza._

_Pero..._

_Siempre que metías la pata o te descubrían, me reía, bajo y disimulada pero me reía._

_Por lo bien que te la pasabas y por lo mucho que a mí me gustaría ser como tú, sin tener que preocuparme por nada._

_Por ser tan libre y abierta como tú, sin estar pendiente de lo que pensasen los demás, si fallaba o no lo hacía del todo bien._

_Y por momentos..._

_Llegaste a contagiarme esa felicidad, de oreja a oreja y con mi leve respuesta, que sólo alcanzaba luego a quejarse._

_De que siempre era lo mismo contigo, que jamás crecerías, que eras como una niña pequeña..._

_**ESA QUE YO NO PUDE SER...**_

_Y no creí que fuese por envidia, que en realidad tenía celos y de ti, de tu manera de ser._

_Según dijo Ginga-san, siempre habías sido así, primero un tanto llorona y luego te reías a carcajadas._

_Y yo..._

_Claramente, no había tenido tu misma suerte, no tuve la oportunidad de vivir igual que tú._

_Por eso me esforzé, cuando él dejó mi lado di lo mejor de mí, para alcanzar su objetivo y cumplirlo por mis propios medios._

_E iba bien, bastante bien, hasta que te conocí._

_Luego de un tiempo, mis habilidades fueron haciendose cada vez más débiles y rara vez uno de mis disparos daba en el blanco._

_Y la prueba, de que tú sólo me atrasabas, estaba ahí._

_**EN LA BATALLA SIMULADA...**_

_A pesar de que lo planeamos todo, no salió, siquiera estuvo cerca._

_De vencerla y hacerme sentir merecedora de estar aquí, en este escuadrón de combate._

_Y sin querer..._

_Pedí disculpas frente a tus ojos, dije y no quería lastimar a nadie, dije y quería hacerme más fuerte..._

_**DIJE Y NO QUERÍA PERDERTE...**_

_Pero, luego de caer victima de su ataque mortal, supe y no servía para nada, que no tenía la fuerza ni la capacidad para protegerte._

_Que sólo lo arruiné y te forzé a algo que no querías, como fue el atentar contra tu persona más importante._

_Y no podía ni mirarte, por sentirme inferior a ti y a todos aquí, por ser __**"UNA PERSONA NORMAL"**__._

_Que no llegaría a ningún lado y mucho menos acompañada, si iba contigo._

_Lo único que hacías era distraerme y siempre olvidaba todo, cada vez que sonreías y me llamabas por mi nombre._

_Y sin embargo, tú..._

_De cierta manera, te volvías más fuerte, cada vez que yo te miraba e intentaba verte en combate._

_Dabas lo mejor de ti para impresionarme y luego acababas tirada en el suelo, preguntandome que tal habías estado y si lo habías hecho bien._

_Y no me quedaba otra, más que sonreír y darte la razón, en tanto te acomodaba un poco el cabello._

_Y tu grata respuesta a aquello, se repitió tantas veces caíste derrumbada, haciendo que yo comenzase a preocuparme por ti y más de la cuenta._

_Tanto que perdía mis horas viendo tu desarrollo y limitando tu esfuerzo, para que no corrieses peligro y que no te pasase nada malo._

_**Y ESA, NO ERA YO...**_

_Esta yo que estaba contigo, era débil y frágil, que si te herían se venía abajo y rompía en llanto._

_Rogando tu despertar y aliviada con tu mirada, pequeña y borrosa, con esa sonrisa pintada._

_Y por eso..._

_Dije y era lo mejor, irme de aquí y para siempre, para abandonar tu lado de una vez por todas._

_Con las maletas a mis pies y la entrada cerrada, con una tú que no regresaría para despedirme._

_Y esa vez... cuando tuviese las agallas para marcharme, llegaría a la conclusión, de lo que había representado para mí estar contigo._

_Y sólo se bastaría en unas miseras palabras, desde el comienzo y desde la primera que te vi, desde tu primera sonrisa..._

_**CLARAMENTE, ME DEJASTE CIEGA...**_

+THE END+


End file.
